The present invention relates to a closure mechanism for a hopper bottom trailer. Trailers used for handling grain or other bulk materials generally have a pair of spaced apart vertical sidewalls and a bottom wall having inclined front and rear portions. In the center of the bottom wall is usually mounted a hopper having a discharge opening at its lower end. In conventional trailer construction a longitudinal sliding gate which parallels a plane defined by the discharge opening is used to abut and close the discharge opening.
One disadvantage of the conventional sliding gate is that it is difficult to move when fully loaded with grain or other bulk materials. To move the conventional sliding gate a handle is typically provided and an operator provides the energy to move the gate. However, there is a tremendous reserve of energy in the hopper bottom trailer in both potential energy stored by grain elevated a distance above the gate and kinetic energy from the grain or other bulk materials moving out of the trailer once the gate is opened.
Prior attempts have been made to make conventional sliding gates easier to move; however, these do not utilize the potential and kinetic energy of the bulk material in the hopper to assist in moving a longitudinal sliding gate. Instead, the prior attempts have attempted to use a pendulum door system or a reduced friction system to assist in opening a hopper gate.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a closure assembly for a hopper bottom trailer which may utilize potential energy and/or kinetic energy stored in a trailer.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a closure assembly which maintains the gate and gate frame of the closure mechanism in sealing engagement when closed.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a closure assembly which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.